Can I not like you for awhile?
by NelsonF
Summary: Uma detenção pode mudar vidas.


Primeira fic postada aqui no FF, espero que gostem. Agradecimentos super especiais a minha linda Beta Reader, Luuv, que me deu idéias e não deixou com que eu parasse de escrever.

Reviews?

Seus passos eram rápidos e descompassados, como se fugisse apressada de algo. Trazia no rosto uma expressão carrancuda, deixando extremamente claro que não desejava qualquer tipo de conversa. Murmurava resmungos entre dentes, abrindo caminho dentre a multidão e ignorando as reclamações indignadas expelidas as gritos pelos estudantes que transitavam no corredor. Os cabelos castanhos avermelhados esvoaçavam a medida que percorria o corredor e quando finalmente julgou-se longe o bastante, parou. Descontrolara-se com ele novamente. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que recebera detenção de Madame Pince que observa a cena, ou pior, que teria de agüentar uma hora inteira ao lado _dele. _Suas orelhas encontravam-se num vermelho escarlate, e no momento, preferia sequer pensar… Mas tinha de pensar... Não havia saída...

Respirou fundo, recostando-se a uma das gélidas paredes do corredor. Tinha de se manter centrada, ao menos o suficiente para poder portar-se direito a frente das pessoas, e depois… bem, depois trataria de seus problemas. Apesar de não querer mais tocar no assunto, uma voz ressoava em sua cabeça "_Porque se esforça tanto por_ _ele?" _Ao mesmo tempo em que isto a intrigava, deixava-a mais irritada. Irritada pelo simples motivo de não ter a resposta. Odiava-o, tinha certeza e não restavam-lhe duvidas,mas… o motivo de não ter medido meios para se tornar monitora não era igualar-se a ele? Não era ele a razão de perder noites acordadas para destacar-se nos exames? E porque diabos todos, todos notavam, menos _ele_?

— Scorpius Malfoy… você é o maior idiota que eu tive o desprazer de conhecer. — Disse entre sussurros para si mesma, tornando a seguir seu caminho apressada.

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile?_

Esboçava seu habitual sorriso presunçoso. Andava de cabeça erguida, mirando o restante dos estudantes com os frígidos olhos acinzentados com certo ar de superioridade e desinteresse. Ainda estava a trajar sua máscara de arrogância, apesar de estar com tão pouca vontade de entrar em outra discussão quanto a ir a detenção que recebera injustamente. Apesar de continuar a aparentar ser o Malfoy de sempre, algo corroia-lhe o interior, algo que ainda não conseguia compreender, algo que nunca sentira antes e que de certo modo preferia nunca ter sentido, ao menos, não com ela.

Era cabeça dura, briguenta, competitiva, e era a única, a única que era diferente das outras centenas de garotas de Hogwarts que se arrastariam aos seus pés caso quisesse. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, preferia que ela não fosse como as outras. A muito competir com a garota tornara-se um de seus poucos prazeres, e não podia negar que deixara-a ganhar uma vez ou outra apenas para vê-la esboçar o sorriso que ele tanto gostava, o sorriso que por muitas vezes, fizera-o sorrir também. Rira para si mesmo, mas logo tornara a fechar a face.

Bufara baixo. Apesar de tudo, a única coisa que ela nutria por ele era ódio. Era tão difícil para ela entender que ele mudara? Ou melhor, que ele mudara, _por ela_? Que não era simplesmente o antigo garoto imaturo que tinha prazer de perturbá-la? — Rose Weasley… — Disse entre sussurros parando a frente da porta de sua comunal, e após passar uma das mãos sobre os cabelos loiros prateados impecavelmente penteados para trás, adentrou.

_You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one that makes me laugh_

A maioria dos corredores da escola já estavam vazios. Todos os alunos já encontravam-se na comodidade de suas salas comunais, a estudar para os testes que aproximavam-se ou simplesmente a jogar conversa fora, mas nem todos detinham esta sorte. Rose saíra apressada de sua comunal, dando passos largos e rápidos. Desejava chegar o mais rápido possivel ao seu destino e assim, sair igualmente rápido deste. Não custou para que finalmente chegasse a ornamentada porta de madeira que dava entrada a biblioteca, onde uma silhueta masculina extremamente habitual para si já se fazia presente.

— Então, como vai? — Disse Malfoy hesitante, tentando esboçar uma espécie de sorriso, apesar de não parecer nem um pouco com um. — — E desde quando você se importa? — Disse seca e incivil. Decidira-se sequer conversar com o garoto, e assim, evitar tornar a perder o controle. Seu olhar encontrava-se focado na grande porta de madeira da biblioteca, rezando para que esta não demorasse a se abrir e por fim, acabar com seu tormento. Já Scorpius fitava-a com extremo interesse e curiosidade. Questionava-se o porque de tanta brutalidade, por mais que soubesse que para referir-se a ele, aquilo era extremamente normal. Não tardou para que a porta abrir-se, dando visão a Madame Pince, lançando-os um pesado olhar de reprovação. Rose ignorou-a, atravessando a pequena fresta deixada por esta em direção a uma das mesas. Scorpius entrou em seguida, dando a velha bibliotecária tanta atenção quanto a ruiva dera.

A porta fora fechada silenciosamente por Madame Pince, deixando o local no mais incomodo silencio. Este perdurou-se por mais alguns instantes, mas logo fora cortado pela voz esganiçada de Pince, que tomara a dianteira do cortejo, passando a guiá-los a uma mesa preenchida por montanhas e montanhas dos mais diversos tipos de livros.

— Vamos, vamos, rápido! — Disse produzindo um leve gesto com a mão direita na esperança de que os jovens apressassem o passo, até que finalmente chegaram a tal mesa. — Certo. Estes livros precisam de revisão. Tratem de se apressar e anotar os que precisam de restauração. — Lançara um ultimo olhar severo para os discentes, e por fim, afastara-se.

— Até quando pretende continuar assim? — Sussurrou Scorpius enquanto tentava identificar algum dos títulos nas capas extremamente gastas, mas tivera a pergunta totalmente ignorada pela ruiva. — Quanto mais rápido nós terminarmos isto, mais rápido sairei daqui. — Fora ríspida novamente, e após sentar-se numa cadeira próxima, tornou a falar. — Me passe o nome dos livros que precisam de restauração, eu anotarei e entregarei para Pince. — Sequer esperara uma resposta, e logo passara a retirar o material necessário. Scorpius arqueara a sobrancelha direita, nunca acatava ordens, muito menos de uma mestiça. Entretanto apenas suspirara, botara-se a frente da pilha de livros.

O silencio voltara a reinar, sendo este interrompido somente pelo insistente remexer de livros produzido por Scorpius, tentando identificar os títulos ilegíveis nas capas.— Hogwarts: Uma História. — Disse por fim, retirando o livro da pilha e distanciando-o dos outros. O som que ressoava agora era o do arranhar da pena no pedaço de pergaminho amassado. A pena corria furiosamente, persistindo por muito mais tempo sobre o papel do que o jovem Malfoy julgara necessário para escrever o titulo do livro. Ao longe pode notar que linhas e linhas já haviam sido gravadas sobre o papel áspero, o que causou por atiçar sua curiosidade.

Aproximara-se cautelosamente, não produzindo um barulho sequer, até que estava próximo o suficiente para ler com clareza o pequeno texto escrito pela garota.

"Hogwarts: Uma História

Céus, eu não conseguirei me concentrar com ele parado ao meu lado, ao mesmo tempo que é desconfortável estar sobre a mira daqueles olhos 'nublados', é um tanto agradável. Por que diabos justo ele? Por que tenho de sentir frio na barri…"

— Então é por isto que anda agindo deste modo. — Disse baixo próximo ao ouvido da garota dando leves risos. Trazia esboçado no rosto um largo sorriso convencido, e também, estranhamente feliz.

Rose pode sentir seu rosto queimar como nunca antes, e desejava nada mais do que simplesmente sumir. Seus olhos correram rapidamente sobre o papel em mãos, certificando-se do que havia escrito, o que acabou por fazê-la corar mais ainda, se é que era possível.

— E-eu …— Simplesmente não tinha palavras. Estavam todas instaladas em sua garganta, e por mais que tentasse, nada saia além de barulhos incompreensíveis. Levantou-se imediatamente, apesar de não fazer nada além de abaixar a cabeça, passando a fitar um ponto qualquer do chão impecavelmente limpo da biblioteca, evitando de qualquer modo fitar diretamente o garoto. Entretanto de nada adiantara, já que instantes depois tivera a cabeça levantada por Scorpius, que levara a mão direita ao seu queixo. Ficara estática, com um leve arrepio percorrendo o corpo, mas logo tornara a si, virando bruscamente a cabeça.

— Não me toque! Saia de perto de mim! — Bradou irritada, entretanto nem um pouco convincente, o que acabou por fazer o sorriso convencido esboçado no rosto do loiro tornasse ainda maior.

— Não é bem isto que estava no papel. — Disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, fazendo com que o rubor que a pouco havia diminuído na face de Rose tornasse a aparecer. A ruiva respirara fundo, aparentemente pronta para finalmente articular alguma justificativa plausível para ter escrito algo como aquilo. Entretanto antes que o fizesse, tivera a cintura agarrada por Scorpius. Este puxara-a para mais próximo, e antes que pudesse perceber, tivera os lábios tomados pelos do outro. Scorpius moveu sua boca sobre a dela, intensificando ainda mais o beijo. Aos poucos sua língua invadia a boca da ruiva, que ao momento, não oferecia mais qualquer tipo de resistência. Ambos de olhos fechados, realizando aquilo que nenhum dos dois tivera coragem de admitir que desejara repetidas vezes.

— _Hem, hem_. — Algo interrompera-os, fazendo-os separar-se imediatamente. Madame Pince fitava-os com o pior olhar possível, aparentemente horrorizada de que algo daquele calão estivesse acontecendo dentro de sua biblioteca. Retirara das mangas das vestes sua varinha, que com um leve aceno, fizera com que os livros que antes parados sobre a mesa flutuassem, atingindo continuamente o topo da cabeça dos garotos, que apressaram-se em correr para a saída, ambos com largos sorrisos satisfeitos no rosto.

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me…_


End file.
